Rails of war
by SirSaulty1995
Summary: "Everybody praises the hunters as if they were heroes, what nonsense. Without the rails that is laid out before them they are nothing. The rails don't maintain themselves you know and somebody's got to do it." - Naruto Uzumaki: Commander of Task force 013. Mercenary/Anti-hero/Clever/sarcastic and strong Naruto. Harem?... maybe.


**Rails of War**

 **This is one of the many stories that had inspired me to create something new, i have a few more stories and crossovers that is swirling around in my head at the moment so i just have to get this done satisfy the voices in my head... i mean imagination and creativity.**

 **So this anime had struck my interest as of recently, it's not oficialy on fanfiction yet so i'm going to have to place it somewhere in the crossover section. the anime is called** _ **Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress**_ **or** _Kōtetsujō no Kabaneri **in japanese.**_

 **This is a new idea of mine that i am experimenting in my free time.**

 **Also my knowledge for trains may be a bit lacking but i am willing to give this one a tryout.**

 **Now then,on with the story.**

* * *

 **(Mountain regions, Japan/Hinomoto)**

Winter had come to the island of the once proud nation of imperial Hinomoto (Japan). Sadly the once proud country no longer exists due to the apocalyptic threat known as the Kabanes. These creatures are near indestructible, un-killable and unstoppable creatures that thrive for the human flesh. These abominations once upon a time were once humans, but due to a virus which apparently no one knows about this and many had believe it to be a curse which remains unknown to this date of how it had suddenly appeared and had threw the world into chaos and anarchy within days. Nobody had expected a thing as everyone in the world was expanding the wonders of technology during the infamous industrial revolution period that had transformed the world into a pioneers dream.

The only way to kill a Kabane is to destroy the heart, which unfortunately is protected by a hardened iron like metal cage that glows like a miniature furnace. Which to everybody that has tried to slay one… is currently impossible. Why? Because the Bushi whom are the ones responsible for protecting the trains, towns and stations are poorly equipped with inadequate steam-pressure weapons and iron swords and other melee weapons which prove ineffective.

Due to the use of steam powered guns, gunpowder was scarce and could only be seen in the hands of the few as mass producing gunpowder was quite difficult to come across. Fortunately gunpowder propelled weapons was extremely effective in piercing the hearts of the Kabanes but producing it was proving quite the challenge for some places who don't have access to the right materials.

Due to lack of power in the military force that protects the people in the stations, there was little impact in research and development as many people were either lazy or the governing party in the stations were greedy and corrupt. They would rather live out their lives in peace rather than come up with a way to get rid of the Kabanes once and for all. Which that task was proving quite difficult as many people have tried and given up.

The settlements that are spread all over Hinomoto are all connected by one giant network of rails that are used by a behemoth like train locomotive which was like a fortress that travels from one place to another carrying supplies for trade,VIPs and military forces to other settlements. So the island nation of Hinomoto has not lost its entire spark as there is some form of governing and trade.

There is even a group of hunters that is often called/hired to hunt down Kabanes in some of the regions of Hinomoto, this band of hunters is led by one of the Amatori shogun's son, Biba. This man owns his own train, the Hayajiro Kokujou. Every time he comes into the presence of the people he is praised as a hero for his bravery and daringness to step up to the Kabanes, many people loved him.

However, there was one group that was completely overlooked by the people of Hinomoto.

They are an inconspicuous and international mercenary group named Task force 013 that are part of a larger secret organisation of the world's most infamous warriors. Or the group was unofficially known as the "Bastards of the Railroad" and Nicknamed the unlucky ones or in an on an informal way, those poor bastards. The reasons why nobody or barely anyone has heard of them is because they do the most dangerous jobs that would leave a grown man's psyche torn up into little fragile pieces and torn up physically from the amount of attacks they had to endure. Not many people would not believe them nor trust them and would pay them no mind because of their mercenary tendencies and shady background.

They are a group of mercenaries doing all kinds of jobs like a jack of all trades that will do just about anything from rail maintenance, supplying towns, repairing broken down trains that were left stranded before the sun sets or hijack them depending on who they were, fix up a bridge, hell even clear out a station if the pay was good enough… which sadly they were barely paid or not at all because while they did clear out a station, nobody had believed them and refused to even set foot into the abandoned station… cowards.

While they are a sort of jack of all trades kind of mercenaries there was one problem. They were hardly getting any business and money as most of the things they have done was out of good will from the Commander.

The commander has tried many ways to increase their fortune and popularity at first amongst the populace but the damn hunters were just soaking up all the attention and many people were fearful of them due to the rumours speculating about them, nothing was working. So they decided to support themselves and let things run its own course and to not dwell on it any further.

The commander of his own train, The Seitōnariyū (Just cause) was now currently facing one of the many problems that are on the list of dangers of becoming a commander of their own train, hint it's not the Kabanes as they are the public enemy No 1, It was winter.

Winters here in Hinomoto can be very hazardous especially in the mountain passes and valleys. The rails can be very slippery especialy going downhill once the ice sets into the rails, not to mention the deep snow drifts that build up over time and build large snow banks/barriers, most of the time it's not that much of a threat due to how large the trains were and can simply plough their way through but once it freezes overnight it becomes very dangerous for the trains depending on how large the ice block is if they are ignored overtime and not cleared up by then.

Which turns out that was what the Train mercs were currently doing right now.

* * *

The just cause was currently staying put at an entrance to a deep and narrow gorge which was more like a very deep crevice. The snow luckily was not deep in the huge gorge like valley but what concerned the commander the most was directly above them.

The train was like a box standard Iron fortress/Hayajrio but more streamlined over the front of the train and the sides. The train was a mix between speed and performance and utilitarian tasks. The train was fitted with a plough to smash through hordes of kabanes or whenever winter drops by and leaves a huge mess of snow for them to plough their way through which was always effective. Fitted onto the top of the train was a hydraulic mechanical arm/excavator used for obstacle clearance and can even be switched for a crane to lift up heavy objects blocking the rails. But the train is not only limited to engineering equipment but it was also armed with its own two panzer turrets made and imported from Germany along with heavy machine gun turrets that are fitted inside the trains and carriage's hull.

The commander was standing on a platform outside of the control room gazing up at the top of the gorge.

The commander was a young man in his early 20s with long streaks of wild golden sun kissed blond hair cut modestly at neck length. His blue oceanic eyes held a level of calmness and professionalism once they were focused on a set task; most times they held a sense of warmth and assurance.

He wore a black trench coat with an emblem on the side of right shoulder sleeve, the emblem had a circle with rails in a vertical line witch spanners crisscrossing each other behind a skull and a claymore sword going through the centre of the skull.

Underneath the trench coat was a dark grey flak jacket with a high collar and multiple pockets. What he was wearing below his waistline was dark grey combat trousers with multiple pockets and finally black combat steel toe cap boots (British army assault boots)

He scrutinised at the top of the cliffs as he noticed that there was a large build-up of snow on the top on either sides.

The train conductor walked up from behind the Commander.

"Commander Uzumaki sir, I'm afraid from the looks of it, that snow looks dangerous. The sound coming from the Locomotive's engine and the carriages could possibly trigger an avalanche." The conductor informed the commander.

The conductor is essentially a captain for the train, but everyone calls him captain anyways. He was in charge of the well being of the train, its driver, the firemen who fuel the train and the repair men who maintain it. The man named commander Uzumaki or Naruto Uzumaki is in charge of the military power residing in the train.

The man was known as Brendan Newgate who was of British origins, and he had fuzzy white hair and a fuzzy beard. The man was old like 45years old who wore a dark blue coat all buttoned up to keep him warm from the bitter arctic winds along with matching trousers and black boots. He also wore a black railway cap with the mercs insignia sewn on the front of the cap that he had often worn over in Britain from when he used to work with the British train Company LNER (London and North Eastern Railway) before the virus began.

The man was a former captain of her majesty's 31st Royal Engineers platoon. He was separated from his Platoon before he was recruited by New Terra's Task Force.

Naruto Hummed in agreement at his input. "You're right about that, the snow has built up overnight… and look." He points at a huge build-up of snow but looks as if it was almost spilling over the ledge. "That one especially looks as if it could give way at any moment. How cold does it get in the mountains Brendan?" he asked.

"Worst I've heard about this region in the winter, about -26 degrees. And it snowed last night as well and then later on it quickly froze over."

"Hmm?" Naruto pondered before he got an idea. "I got an idea. Why don't we set up one of the emergency detonator caps?"

"You want to use those?"

"Yeah!... We'll install the detonator on the rails, run over it and see what happens then."

The conductor pulled out his Webley revolver. "Couldn't we just shoot it? Or use my whistle by any chance?" He suggested before waving his gun around and pointing at his silver train guard whistle.

"Could do, but the detonators are far louder than those two and more fun."

"If you insist." Brendan shrugged

The commander signalled for one of the men to bring a Detonator.

Its original purpose was to warn trains of dense fogs when the signals become hard to see and to tell them to slow down unless they miss it, or from a blocked track covered by debris and rocks.

One of the engineers had volunteered to install the small red detonator onto the track a few feet away from the train.

Once the engineer had prepared the cap and primed it, he quickly got back into the train.

Then the train moved over to the cap and ran over it.

 ***BANG!***

The loud deafening bang echoed around the gorge… nothing happened.

Naruto smiled in satisfaction "Good! All's well, time for a break and we will be on our way."

Brendan looked at him funny "This is a funny place to be having tea break of all places."

Naruto paid him on mind as he brought out his exquisite ramen bowl and opened his precious ramen stash he had stored in his private compartment underneath the commanders seat and then prepared his tasty treat and prepared his cup of delicious and warm tea.

"Hey we've been traveling for the past twelve hours and I'm hungry."

After he said that the crew's stomachs all simultaneously growled in agreement.

"Brendan sighed "Fine you win, should still have the good old earl grey somewhere."

"Never took you for a classy person Brendan" Naruto smirked

"My father used to drink them, before he turned." He said while shrugging.

Naruto nodded his head in silence at that.

Brendan then switched the topic "By the way what are we doing out here in the bloody mountains in the middle of nowhere and on an unexplored track no less."

"We're out here because no one else will even dare to venture out this far from the stations, earlier I found this old railway network map that shows a track that is not on the current maps we have now."

"What do they show?" Brendan inquired

"Plenty of things and new places to explore and salvage that we could use to our advantage, one is a giant bridge that cuts through the mountain valleys so we can actually travel from west to east 55% faster than going round the long way until we inspect the sturdiness of the bridge. There are some abandoned settlements along with an abandoned temple that could potentially hold expensive relics and loot that we can sell to the temples, traders and shoguns in the stations, some of them are old military bases and a then a mine that is for something."

"A mine, do you think it could be sulfer?" Brendan asked him

"Possibly,we are in the right region for sulfer. Not that we already have enough but sulfer right now is in high demand and that stuff is like gold and diamonds because it serves as a main ingredient to black powder."

The train driver who was listening in to the conversation gave a small chuckle. "And people look down on us, calling us the unfortunate fools, we get things done more efficiently than those damn hunters" she muttered.

The Train driver was a 20 year old woman with a light red hair coloured hair that covers her long fringe and the large majority of her hair tied in a pony tail that trailed down to her shoulders. The right side of her face was covered by her fringe.

The woman was wearing a form fitting dark grey tank top that cuts off from the abdomen showing off her toned six pack build that adds to her tomboyish attractiveness and forest green cargo trousers and brown boots. She also had a pair of black tinted goggles that hung from her neck.

Naruto scoffed when he heard her "They're loved because of their "BELOVED" leader Amatori Biba, the Amatori shogun's son." He air quoted with a high-level of sarcasm shown "Because of them we are treated nothing more than mere maintenance workers. We risk our lives every day to support the tracks they travel on while they get the glory and fame while we get nothing but ignorance, distrust, sneers and even hatred." The young man sighed.

"For what though! What makes them different to us?" she slammed her fist in frustration on the control panel.

"Well for one, they're nobles. Two we're mercs. And let me tell you, mercs are not the most liked party in this country."

"Aren't they technically mercenaries too? And why don't they like us?"

"Mostly they accuse us of mostly doing our jobs for the money and caring of nothing else. And that the hunters don't like us very much, and they are an organisation legally approved by the populace and the governing bodies and the shoguns."

"But don't we often steal from the nobles anyways?"

Naruto shrugged "well I won't deny that? Well for starters we own about 44% of this country's gunpowder reserves while the rest is either stocked in some noble's mansion or un-salvaged from a deserted military outpost or town and station. We have enough black powder to start a war on every station we come across. They hate our guts because we refuse to do trade with them and the nobles in the southern regions of Hinomoto hog most of the gun powder and money for themselves and use them for their own protection or crafting those cursed suicide bags, we more or less confiscate them and put them to better use. Plus we have the firepower to actually kill the Kabanes, Simply put they see us as a threat to their peace."

"That's bullshit! We're out here shedding blood sweat and tears, even our lives to maintain the railroads and helping others and we get shunned because the hunters say we are evil." The fiery red haired girl shouted with anger lacing her voice like hot read iron.

"Tayuya calm down…That's the world we live in as we know it I'm afraid. It's not just the Kabanes we should be weary of, but humans as well. We don't need their biased opinions where they know nothing of the outside world from their precious shelters" Naruto said while looking at Tayuya straight into her eyes with the cold deep blue staring into her nervous brown eyes. Tayuya could no longer stay mad while she was staring into his eyes, he showed understanding and calmness. So that made her calm down to and think things through a bit more.

"Besides, the bright side is that not every place around here is like that so we can stop in some places without attracting too much attention. The stations have no choice but to let us in anyway, lest we block passage for the other trains that want access into the stations. If the nobles catch on to that we are in their station… well all they can do is bitch and moan at us to leave, or threaten us, which they can try. So it's not all that bad as of yet, who needs fame anyway while we secretly gain fortune right under their noses"

Meanwhile outside of the train on top of the gorge, all was not well. On top of the ravine was an old abandoned sulfer mine. The kabanes that were taking shelter in the mines and the rundown warehouse buildings were rudely woken up from their hibernation away from the day light because of a loud bang that echoed around the mountain region. The Kabanes were only staying inside a building away from the sunlight as they were not big fans of it and were highly active at night. The bitter cold didn't bother them one bit even though most of them were going through major frost bites but that didn't stop them from trying to maul their victim's jugular vein out.

They were most upset that they were disturbed from their sleep; none were the most upset except a Wazatori samurai dressed in full armour and wielding a deadly Okatana. The creature was in a fit of rage that it was disturbed and could not go outside so it decided to take it's fury on surrounding Kabanes and the environment around them.

The undead samurai wasn't watching where he was swinging until the katana had cut through a rope/chain attached to seven mine carts. The mine carts were attached to a winch that was used to haul the mine carts and their heavy loads up and down a very steep hill. On top of the hill was the entrance to the mine and the winch sends the mine carts go down the hill to be delivered to the transportation vehicles waiting at the bottom. The wazatori had just severed the link to the mine carts that were still attached to the winch and was now freed as it slowly rolled out of the warehouse that the winch was in. the carts then picked up speed when it reached t the top of the slope and then thundered down the tracks increasingly picking up more speed.

At the bottom of the steep incline was a set of buffers buried by a snow barrier. Before the time of the kabanes the miners in the winter often used it as an extra barrier to prevent them from crashing down into the ravine. Back then they were assured that it would stop the mine carts. But this was the present and it barely did anything to stop them.

The mine carts simply smashed their way through the buffers and the snow barrier and plunged straight into the ravine.

 ***BOOM! X7*** the mine carts along with their heavy loads of sulfer crashed onto a heavy build-up of snow currently resting above the train down below.

Naruto and the crew heard the loud thunderous noise and looked up from out of the train cabin.

"AVALANCHE! Reverse the damn train!" Brendan roared out his orders to the train crew.

Tayuya the train driver had slammed the control lever into reverse and the two Russian and American fire crew shoved extra coal into the engine's furnace to get it out of the way in time.

The avalanche soon poured a flood of snow into the ravine and within seconds had buried the tracks deep within 17 feet of snow along with the mine carts that was dragged down into the ravine and then crashed down in onto the snow, rocks and the tracks.

Naruto who had witnesses had breathed out a sigh of relief, luckily they were near the entrance of the gorge. 'Probably might not have made that if we were to try and go forward.'

Tayuya then stood up and looked out the viewing port/reinforced window. She suddenly saw something that had interested her.

"Hey at least look on the bright side, those carts are fully loaded with sulfer. Look!." She smirk grinned at the irony of finding such treasure just appearing out of nowhere right in front of them.

Naruto moved over to where Tayuya and grinned "Well how about that… seems the myth was right after all, there are an abandoned sulfer mines in the mountain somewhere. And it was right above us." Naruto laughed and gave a foxy smile like he just won the jackpot. He fist bumped Tayuya to which she did the same in return and both were smiling.

"That's all good and all, but if you haven't noticed our path is blocked." Brendan pointed out

"I'm not risking our asses again just for obstacle clearances even though that excavator can do its job very well mind you, but we only have two hours until the sun sets. We'll clear the way tomorrow but we'll be collecting that sulfer from the mine carts and strip the carts for salvage parts for now, get to it!" Naruto ordered to the crew ordered. And he walked over to the intercom radio. Instead of using pipes to communicate throughout the whole train, a scientist/inventor that is part of the train's crew invented what she called a radio that allows the user to communicate over long distances or short. Naruto grabbed the crew's attention and ordered for the engineer crews to gather their salvaging supplies and told them to start collecting the sulfer from the carts.

Once the engineers reached the carts, they were lucky that they were not spoiled and were well contained. They dropped off all the sulfer into wheel barrows and went to and from the storage wagons/carriage. The salvaging of the carts took a little longer to finish before the dusk set in on the horizon.

 ***RAGH!* (Think of the horde sound from left 4 dead)**

"Alright that's our signal to run like hell" Naruto said while looking up the gorge. "Oooh they do sound pissed~!." He sang out before grabbing out his own golden train guard whistle and blew into it grabbing everyone's attention ***Peeeep!* "** Everybody get back on the train! We!…Are!…Leaving!" he shouted out to all the combat engineers and the elite rangers who did not need to be told twice.

They heard the kabanes getting restless above as they could hear their cries above the ravine. Deciding not to push it any further they gathered their supplies and salvage and headed back to the train.

Just as the sun had set behind a mountain and created a shade on top of the mine, the Kabanes took their chances and went for it. They all charged at the source of the sound deep in the ravine and with no sense of care for their own bodies they dived off of the ravine in the 10s to the 100s.

The soldiers had boarded the train just in time before the kabanes slammed into the snow, rocks and the train, many were mashed into the ground leaving a bloody smear on the ground but they were still alive and kicking due to their strong hearts powering their rabid bodies. Others were safe due to the snow breaking most of their fall.

"Get this train in reverse now!" Brendan called out to the driver.

"Already on it!" she pulled a lever with a heave, her muscles flexed showing a great amount of strength condensed in those muscles of hers.

The train let off steam and the pistons cranked the train into full power to reverse the train out of the gorge before the kabanes got back up and storm the train.

The Kabanes dug themselves out of the snow and began to charge at the train. They jumped onto the locomotive and clambered up to where the cabin is. The others tried to get into the steel wagons by trying to reach into the small viewing port and grab onto one of the crew members.

However the crew were well trained and experienced in dealing with these kinds of threats, not to mention well equipped. They were armed with Magnum 357 revolvers, pump action shotguns, bolt action sniper rifles, semi auto rifles and submachine guns. The guns tore into their flesh like throwing stones through paper. But they still persistently stood back up and will keep on going until the heart is destroyed.

These guns were specially made by weapons manufactures that the organisation had managed to acquire from the many countries. some of the men and women that did'nt make suriveve and had invented these guns were mostly dead but their knowledge would then be passed onto someone else. they amange to recruit relatives from the families and co-workers of the famous companies like Colt,Remington arms, Mauser, Lee-Enfield, Mosin Nagant and more and even some newly added members that introduces new and innovative ideas to make stronger weapons.

Some of the Kabanes had their heads torn off but they still kept going, although it did not know where it was and was just swinging it's arms around in a frenzy. And some were killed through penetration through the heart.

Some of bullets took a bit of time to penetrate through the iron heart which was mainly the pistol rounds coming from the revolvers, pistols and submachine guns. The rifles had more stopping power as they could down a Kabane in one or two shots to the heart provided if the gunner is an accurate shot. The shot guns don't have the right penetration because they were more for the crowd control in keeping the distance and disabling them and throwing them off the trains, depending on the shotgun shell it can potentially kill one.

They all fired out of the viewing ports at each and every Kabane that went near the carriages.

One kabane had reached inside of one of the open ports of the Carriage and grabbed onto a barrel of a rifle, unfortunately for that person who wielded that rifle had the sling wrapped round himself so it pulled him along and slamming him into the viewing port. The man grunted as he pushed as hard as he could against the hull of the carriage and away from the Kabane's snapping jaws and screeches. It proved to be a bit much for the Man as it slowly brought him closer and held him in an iron grip so the man brought out his Sykes knife and stabbed the tip of the blade it into the Undead's eye. The stabbing only proved to piss it off more and was now more determined to bite him more than ever.

Fortunately one of his comrades had rushed over with a double barrelled sawn off shotgun and shoved the barrel into his mouth with the kabana chewing on the barrel leaving denture marks on it, and pulled the trigger with a mighty and murderous bang. The shotgun blast had torn it's head clean off, flinging the creature off the carriage and released the man from its clutches.

"Th-Thanks." The man gasped for air but was pulled suddenly onto his feet. "Were you bit!" he barked out at him only to get a quick no in response and showed the suspected area of where he would've been bitten. "Alright looks clean, keep on shooting" he nodded in confirmation and satisfaction and they both carried on shooting.

At last the Just cause had left the gorge and picked up speed as it reversed down the line, the problem now was that the sun was setting which threw the kabanes off as they got weaker and simply fell limp from exhaustion from the sun light. But they would soon regain their strength until darkness falls.

They were now safe, for the time being.

Naruto checked up on the crews on each carriage to see if anyone was alright, he reached the carriage which held the armoury to check up on the crew on that section of the train. He was just about to move onto the next one when he saw this young lad who was barely seventeen was crouched down in a corner holding a rag to the top of his hand where there was a wound below the thumb and the index finger, the poor lad was a new recruit that was picked up from a station where they decided to recruit, it sooner turned out that he was not that experienced in these types of combat situations and was more of an experienced and talented engineer than soldier, he was just trying to protect this train, his new home.

Now that Naruto saw what confirmed his suspicions he ran over to the teen Shouting "BITE!" and pointed to the young man as he looked up in panic, he looked spooked and stammering out in panic to try and hopelessly cover it up and convince them it was all a misunderstanding. But the surrounding crew was more experienced and know far better that it was no simple wound. They quickly grabbed onto him and manhandled him to the floor to make sure he won't go anywhere.

"Hold him down!" Naruto ordered his men "Let go of me!" the young man cried out desperately to escape. "I'm not one of them!... Don't kill me, I don't wanna die!" he wailed out.

Naruto understood his fear but Kami was it annoying for him to listen to it.

"You're not going to, not on my watch." He said confidently before whipping out his leather belt and wrapped it round the boys neck "Hold still and I've never said this before but don't resist, let it happen" he said before pushing his left boot onto his back and pulled onto the belt.

The boy choked and gagged for air while the infected blood was desperately trying in vain to reach towards his virus was quickly spreading as it creeped up his body through his veins that was trying to reach his brain but the blood circulation was cut off from the force of Naruto's belt.

"Come on, come on." Naruto chanted to himself waiting for the moment to release him. Then the glowing veins suddenly just shot back down and vanished. Naruto then released him before tying the belt tightly around the boy's neck.

"Alright you're safe, for now. And for yours and everyone's safety, do not take off that belt."

The boy struggled to gasp in air and tried to speak but came out in rasps instead " _What happened, what did_ you _do?_ "

"Well the good news, we prevented you from being fully taken over and turning into one of them. The bad news is… well take off your shirt and see for yourself." He said poiting to his white shirt that had a heart spaped outline glowing brightly.

The boy looked at him sceptically and took off his coat and shirt. His eyes bugged out in horror and shock as he saw the infamous glowing heart.

Naruto slapped his hand onto his right shoulder and patted him a couple of time giving him a reassuring smile.

"Congratulations kid, you're hired. Welcome to Task force 013, the rail warlords."

(End prologue)

(Omake)

 **Don't drink on the job**

The Train cab was mostly empty apart from Tayuya and Naruto sitting in their chairs mostly bored, it was currently mid day and they had nothing to do.

Tayuya then suddenly had a devious look on her face when she noticed that she was alone with the commander. she set the train's speed to normal. and walked over to Brendan's alcohol cabinet that is stashed with the world's greatest and rarest alcohol.

"Tayuya?... what are you doing?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Since we are the only people in here and fuck all happens in these parts, i thought we could have drink between us two." she said grabbing a random bottle.

"But that's Brendan's..." he sniffed as he caught a powerful scent from the bottle. "is that Rum?"

Tayuya then sniffed inside the bottle and recoiled "Holy shit that is strong!" then she smirked. "Want to give it a try."

"Does he happen to have the rarest sake in Hinomoto that is said to be worth three Iron fortresses?"

She looked back inside the cabinet "He does." she confirmed.

"I'm in!" he jumped over to Tayuya and accepted the cup that she held out for him.

one sip lead to a cup,then a pint,then a bottle and a Keg's worth of all the alcohol that was stashed inside the cabinet.

They got so smashed that they didn't see that they were entering a tunnel. they laughed and joked with each other and sometimes teased each other physically which often lead to a few blushes and sometimes a few cheeky kisses back. but once they exited the tunnel thy were in for a terrifying shock.

 ***Peep! Peep!***

they heard a high pitched whistle from outside the cab and decided to investigate the noise, thibking that wasa another train trying to get in contact with them.

They opened a window to peer otside to see who was interrupting their binge drinking, but it was'nt a who but a what or maybe both.

"Hello friend! welcome to the island of Sodor" said a blue tank engine with a creepy looking smiling face... yes a face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Tayuya shrieked out in horror. "WHAT KIND OF CRUEL GOD WOULD GIVE A TRAIN A FACE!"

"I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS ON WHO OR WHAT WOULD DO THIS, KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Naruto roared out his orders to the crew.

(Play Rammstein Feuer frei)

The Train's gunner crew loaded up the panzer turrets and aimed it at the Tank engine.

"Cinders and ashes!" cried out the Little blue train.

The Turrets and the machine gun turrets open fired on the little blue train. And the train was blown to smithereens and hot burning iron.

There was another train that was in front of them but was directly in their path "Throw it off the rails" shouted Naruto and the war train sped up and smashed into the rear of the train and derailed the train using it's plough. the alive train barrel rolled straight into another oncoming train pulling along six wagons of fuel and gunpowder.

The train collided into the oncoming goods train and the spars and the force ignited the load of fuel and black powder causing a chain reaction and a massive blast roared and destroyed the nearby area such as a signal box a and a farmers house.

"Naruto there are more of them in that station over there!" Tayuya called out

"Blitzkreig!"Naruto roared out and Tayuya slammed on the accelerator handle and the train sped up to charge at them.

Knapford station was having another busy day where many people were hopping on to their designated trains such as the express.

The green engine spotted a behemoth sized figure off in the distance, he tried to tell the other engines but they scoffed at his explanation until they heard a whistle that sounded like it was preparing for war.

Then the shells rained death and destruction down onto the station as each talking train was blown up and a blazing inferno lit up and consumed the station. the Just cause reached the station and ploughed straight through the glass panelled roof and anyone and anything that stood in it's way..

They rode off into the distance to reach another tunnel, they were about to sigh in relief that the nightmare was over until a pair of hands had grabbed Naruto and Tayuya's shoulders. once they turned around they spotted a short,fat and bald wearing a ruined suit and a Top hat with the left side of his body burned off revealing burnt muscle tissue and portion of his skull (Gus's death fro breaking bad.)

" **My railway! You have caused confusion and delay... Now i will have to kill you!"** The fat controller said demonically and was about to strike them down with his hunting shotgun. until...

 ***Splash!* "** Wake up you Drunken Buggers!" Brendan roared out clutching a metal bucket that once contained icy cold water.

The pair woke up to feel the icy cold water splashing down on them instead of the icy cold that death would've awaited for them.

"GAAH! that's fucking cold!" Tayuya screamed out holding her sides to control her shivering.

"What the hell Brendan!" Naruto sputtered and coughed.

"For fucks sake you two, how many times do i have to say to not drink and drive, it's nearly nighttime, and don't steal my drinks just to get pissed and for the shits and giggles!" Brendan scolded them both.

"Sorry" "Sorry" they whimpered whilst clutching their heads to fight off the hangover.

* * *

 **Well, so what did you guys think of it?**

 **Interesting?... good.**

 **My explanation probably may not offer much as i do not know how to approach in describing the train.**

 **I don't know if the Kabanes are active during the day, because i have never seen them active during the day in the anime apart from one scene where they were running around during Dusk.**

 **Another thing about gunpowder, i am certain that they don't have much gunpowder in most of the stations due to it's rarity and riskiness in retrieving it and they are mostly used for suicide once bitten as they have enough power to destroy the heart. hence why they have steam powered guns as primary weapons, which is why it has the steam punk theme to it.**

 **I think they mostly use steam powered guns due to it' efficiency on resources. i think gunpowder has more power and capability to destroy those hearts. i could be wrong but i am sticking to this concept for now.**

 **I am kind of stepping into 20th century earth field where the task force has weapons and tech from the late 19th century to the 1940s earth.**

 **Mercenaries for hire even though they are not well liked, why not mercenaries do get screwed over by their contractors, I've played Mercenaries 2. I have a reason why they are distant from most of the population as you will see later on perhaps.**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
